The Protector's War: Of Ice and Fire (An Emberverse Crossover)
by EarlyMan1001
Summary: What if The Snow Queen came to Lord Bear's rescue in stead of the three Englishmen? Is there more to Princess Anna than meets the eye? And What plan does the Lord Protector have to destroy them? Set in The Protector's War, the second book in the Emberverse series.


**Greetings Fan fiction community! ****This is my first Fanfic. **** So please review and comment on the story. I'm eager to hear your opinions, Please review! They would mean the world to me! **

(**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to ****_Frozen_**** or the Emberverse series. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only**.)

**Enjoy...**

**The Protector's War: Of Ice and Fire**

Chapter One

Near Amity, Willamette Valley, Oregon

May 13th, 2007 AD - Change Year Nine

Michael Havel was fighting for his life. His wife, Signe, stood at his back as they fought with grim determination against the multitudes of bandits swarming into the ruined video store where they were trapped. It had seemed so simple when they had planed the ambush for Crusher Bailey and his gang of bandits just a day before, but only now things were seeming less concrete than it did then. Now things were going downhill faster than he liked.

Another bandit charged him, swinging a machete in wide, sweeping circles. Havel killed him with a slopping cut through the shoulder that sank a foot down in his torso. He wrenched the blade free with an effort and parried a thrust from a bandit's spear with the basket hilt of his Back sword, and pushed him back with a bash of his shield to the face that sent the outlaw staggering back, screaming as he ran for the door. More and more of the outlaws were pouring in through the broken doors and windows to replace their loses, a dozen spear points probed for he and Signe every second.

"_Hakkaa paalle_!" He shirked the war cry of his ancestors as they both charged their opponents

"Oh, shit, Bearkillers!" one of the Bandits screamed

Just then, a massive thudding sound came from followed immediately by the horrified screams of the other bandits outside followed by a deep, rumbling roar Havel had never heard before. A voice shouted, a Soprano, high and clear:

_"ARENDELLE FOREVER!" _

"What the Hell?" Havel shouted

"_Hakkaa paalle_!" Signe screeched the war cry as she killed the man in front of her with a stepping thrust to the neck and the man fell with blood gushing from nose and mouth and neck.

The Outlaws were crowding through the door to get out, streaking and pulling each other out of the door way and windows as they ran. Havel followed them into the open, the sunlight outside making him blink for an instant, sword and shield up. No one struck at him, they were too busy running away.

And dying. It took Havel a moment for his mind to register what he was really seeing: A massive white, brutish, humanoid looking figure looming over a wounded bandit almost crawling to get away. The man screamed as the figure picked him up in one claw-like hand and _threw_ him over armed fifty feet into the side of a tree. The screaming cutoff with the impact and left a red smear in the rough bark of the tree.

The brutish figure then turned towards Havel and Signe and they got a good look at it. The thing was like something out of a child's nightmare, It stood twice a tall man's height and was broad enough to look squat. the big, bulging arms stuck out the things sides ended in gigantic, five fingered hands tipped with sharp, _blue_ finger nails that dripped blood as he watched. The things face was visible now, too, a nose-less thing with bright blue eyes and a mouth full of dagger shaped teeth the same color as it's finger nails.

The monster roared again as it saw them and started to charge them, massive fists raised high to crush them both. Havel raised his shield over his head, he knew it wouldn't do much good but did it anyway, and waited for the crushing impact...

"Halt! Falo Halt!" a familiar voice cut in before the monster was on top of them.

He slowly lowered his shield, watching the thing about to kill them lower it's fists and reluctantly step back a few steps. That reviled a new figure sitting on a white horse not far away, who urged her mount onward and over to them when the beast stepped back.

_Christ Jesus, She's Gorgeous!_ Was his first thought as he took a good look at the new comer.

The new comer was a young woman who looked to be about the same age as his sister in law Astrid, a bit older than twenty. She was slim but not skinny and just a finger under his own 5'6" in height. Long platinum blonde hair tied back in a braid fell down past her shoulders. Deep blue eyes regarded him from a high cheeked, snub nosed face with a complexion like a glass of milk. She whore what looked like riding gear: knee-high boots, close fitting trousers, and a jacket of some heavy material. The whole outfit was a shade of light blue that somehow almost shimmered in the sunlight. What got his attention the most was that she didn't even have a knife on her, leaving home without some sort of weapon in the Changed world was as bad an idea as walking out side in the rain without a coat.

"Hello" The woman said in clear, near angelic voice "My apologies about Falo there-" she gestured to the hulking monster who still looked at them with considerable malice "-he's not what you call the easiest thing to stop when he gets going. We saw you were in trouble and came to help, we had to clear the way in any event." she finished looking back the way she came from: northward.

"Many thanks," Havel said, fighting back a burst of questions. Anyone who traveled with someone like _that_ would not be easy to believe at first sight. But now...

"Mike, Unc. Will's arrived!" Signe called

_Do not succumb to information overload._ Havel thought and forced himself to concentrate through his confusion.

Just then, something stirred just behind the woman in the saddle...

"Hi!" A small, white, and utterly goofy looking figure said cheerfully to he and Signe as he nearly fell out of the saddle onto the ground at Havel's feet. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" it finished and clung tightly to his leg. Havel blinked surprise at the little thing . It was barley three feet high with sticks for arms and a big carrot nose with It had little eyes full of cheerfulness. He looked back up to the woman on the horse who smiled, a little bemused at his confusion

A trumpet sounded, _About time,_ he thought as he threw up a hand as Will Hutton reined in with a spurt of gravel, his lancers dusty with foam on the necks of their horses. They all paused to take in the scene before them they all had puzzled looks on their faces as they looked from Mike, to the giant pissed off beast, to the woman, to the little person wrapped around Havel's leg "Don't ask," he said "I'm trying to figure it out myself."

"Boss man, Arminger's men are comin' down the road. Troop strength at least. More off to Westward, that's why we're late- had to get around 'em. Looks like they're beatin' the bushes for someone and the want 'em _bad"_.

Havel Bared his teeth as he looked around once more, there wasn't much time, but going off half-cocked wasn't the answer.

"I assume you're no friend of the Protector's?" he asked the woman who still on the horse

"Friends?! that man would've killed me or turned me over to his puppet church to be burned as a witch if I hadn't run sooner or later, I'm afraid" A calm smile followed " And by the way, my name is Elsa, Elsa of Arendelle if it means anything to you. the big snowman there is Falo, and the little snowman at your feet is Olaf "

_Alright_, he thought _Information overload has arrived_ but it didn't matter, there wasn't time to gibber and rave and run around waving his arms.

"Will," He went on to the man commanding his Cavalry "Throw up a screen and tell Arminger's men to get the hell out. If they come at you, skirmish and fall back. Eric, Luanne, with me _Move_!"

He turned back to Elsa " My name's Mike Havel AKA Lord Bear around here. Also no friend of the Protector as you've probably heard. I knew there was some foreign ruler in Portland but... later! I was doing some bandit ambushing when you showed up-"... and nearly got me killed by delaying Will... "but I'd rather not restart my war the Protectorate just now. I do offer sanctuary. My men will keep Arminger's busy and make sure you're still running south. We can finish up my chore and head home, where I'll be very interested to hear your story."

"You have no Idea how good that sounds right now." Elsa said, relived "very well, Lead on My Lord Bear!"

"Olaf" she went on to the smaller Snowman " I think you should wait here for now to be safe, Ok?"

"Right!" Olaf said with the same cheerfulness and sat down on a rock not far away.

Havel swung into the saddle of a fresh horse one of Will's horsemen provided and announced:" They went that away!" and pointed to a clump of bandits still flogging their horses to the northeast. "Follow Me!"


End file.
